Problem: First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $1$ times $x$ and add $6$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $-6$ and the product of $-8$ and that expression
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $1$ times $x$ $1 \times x = \color{orange}{x}$ What does adding $6$ to $x$ do? $1x$ $ + 6$ What is the product of $-8$ times that expression $-8 \times (1x + 6) = \color{orange}{-8(x+6)}$ What is the sum of $-6$ and $\color{orange}{-8(x+6)}$ $-8(x+6)$ $ - 6$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-8(x+6)-6$.